The invention relates to a portable sanding device mainly comprising a housing, a driving roller journalled therein, a motor with a transmission arranged in said housing for driving said roller, a control-roller journalled in a subframe movable relative to the housing and an endless sanding belt passed around the two rollers.
Such a portable sanding device is known in many designs.